Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Anak itu berteriak. Dia tersenyum seri padaku. Di tangannya ada bunga teratai dengan akar-akar yang kusut saling membelit. Teratai itu terkulai seperti orang tak bernyawa. Senyum Jungkook makin lebar waktu aku menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. BTS. Minyoon. Taegi. Yoonkook


**Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **kinda complicated, but please enjoy it**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami mau anak, tapi aku tak bisa. Empat kali sudah aku keguguran. Itu sakit. Aku jadi trauma, ingat tiap kali aku disuruh mengangkang lalu dokter akan mengorek-ngorek kelaminku untuk mengeluarkan sisa janin yang masih menempel di rahim. Anak-anakku yang masih seperti agar-agar itu sudah meninggal semua. Mereka bahkan tak sempat kuberi nama. Baru sebulan-dua bulan, mereka kabur. Yang paling lama hidupnya cuma tiga bulan dalam perutku. Katanya, kandunganku lemah. Kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa memiliki anak.

Di tahun-tahun awal pernikahan kami, Jimin masih mau berusaha bersamaku. Tapi lama-lama dia bosan. Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku kalau pernikahan kami yang sudah enam tahun ini makin lama makin terasa hambar. Malah nambah beban, katanya. Lantaran semenjak menjadi istrinya, aku tak lagi bekerja. Padahal dulu aku punya posisi bagus di kantorku. Aku rela meninggalkan dunia karirku yang cemerlang demi dirinya. Itu karena aku cinta dia. Niatku melayani suami, menjadi apa yang suami mau sama saja dengan beribadah. Aku ingin di akhirat nanti aku dan dia tetap bersama. Kalau bisa, masuk surga berdua. Tapi, Jimin mau menceraikanku. Ternyata setelah menikah, cinta itu tak cukup.

 _Braang!_

Aku menangis sesenggukan di lantai. Apalah aku ini, perempuan lemah. Aku takut pada suamiku. Jimin yang marah itu seperti seekor harimau. Dia memang tak memukulku, tapi benda-benda di sekitar kami yang jadi pelampiasannya. Ruang tengah tempat kami berada sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Gelas pecah, isi vas tumpah, Jimin terengah-engah. Kami bertengkar. Sepulangnya dia bekerja, aku memintanya untuk mengawiniku. Dia tak mau, alasannya karena capek. Mau tidur saja. Masalahnya aku tak suka diabaikan begitu. Sudah terlalu lama dia mendiamkanku. Aku tak lagi tahan berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Jadi aku paksa dia. Jimin sedang sentimen. Perkataanku menyulut emosinya. Dia mengaum keras di depan wajahku, _"Kita cerai!"_ begitu katanya.

Buku-buku jari Jimin memerah habis dipakai memukul meja. Aku memandangnya diam-diam di balik tangan yang menutupi wajahku. Jimin masih berdiri dengan napasnya yang sebagian diambil lewat mulut. Sesak pasti, dia perokok. Saat itu ponselku yang tergeletak di lantai bersama beling-beling tiba-tiba berdering dan Jimin mendengarnya. Dia sambar benda pipih itu. Tanpa lama-lama menatap layar, dia lempar ponselku ke dinding, hingga terdengar bunyi _prak_ yang keras. Kuyakin ponsel itu tercerai-berai. Aku tak tahu siapa yang menelepon, Jimin tak katakan apa-apa. Pertengkaran kami berakhir tak jelas. Jimin membawa jas dan tas kerjanya, pun dengan kunci mobil. Dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan kekacauan di rumah kami. Aku menggebuk kaca pintu mobilnya tapi dia tak mau buka. Dia malah melajukan mobil tanpa acuh padaku sama sekali.

Tiga hari kemudian, dia baru kembali. Malam itu aku menyambutnya yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Napasnya bau alkohol. Jalannya sempoyongan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kepulangannya adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"Kau di sini?" Dia menatapku setengah iritasi, tapi juga tertawa. "Kukira kau pergi dari rumah ini? Kembali ke kampung halamanmu."

Aku diam. Dia benar. Aku bisa saja pergi tapi itu tak kulakukan. Aku malah menunggunya selama tiga hari walau tanpa kejelasan sama sekali.

"Apa kau ingin aku pergi...?" Aku mencicit. Sejujurnya aku takut jika pertanyaanku dijawab iya oleh Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu."

Mataku membola. Oh, jawabannya tak kukira akan begini. Kucari kejujuran di mata itu. Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan _selimut_. Dia dipengaruhi alkohol. Aku tak bisa meyakinkan diri kalau yang tadi diucap bibirnya sama juga dengan yang ada di hati.

"Jimin..." Keraguan membuat suaraku bergetar. Di hadapan lelaki inilah aku menjadi lemah selemah-lemahnya seorang perempuan. Lagi-lagi aku menangis. Kutahan dengan menggigit bibir, tapi yang di mata benar-benar tak terbendung.

"Ah, Yoongi-ku." Jimin memeluk. Hatiku seperti diremas. Aku tak bisa namakan itu bahagia sebab rasanya sakit dan bikin sesak. Pucuk hidung dan keningku diciumnya. Walau teler dia menatapku lurus. "Aku ingat apa yang terakhir kali kau katakan padaku waktu itu."

"...apa?"

Dia berbisik, "Kau, kita, kawin." lantas tersenyum remeh di depan mukaku. "Kau inginkan itu, bukan? Apa perlu kukawini kau sekarang juga?"

"J-jimin?"

"Ayo bersenggama habis-habisan. Seperti binatang yang tak ingat apa itu waktu dan apa itu batasan."

"Jimin—"

Dia mendorongku kasar sampai aku terbentur dinding. Aku tak sempat meringis karena dia lebih dulu menyambar mulutku. Dia cium aku dengan napsu yang membakar. Dia paksa aku untuk takluk dan bertekuk lutut. Awalnya aku merasa seperti diperkosa walau itu oleh suamiku sendiri. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengahirinya sebelum sampai kemana-mana. Tapi, di tengah jalan niatku lenyap. Mungkin memang begini caranya agar hubungan kami membaik. Aku hanya harus menyerah dan menjadikannya pemenang. Maka kubiarkan dia meliar seperti binatang. Kami bersenggama tanpa aturan, kemudian aku menjelma binatang pula seperti dirinya.

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

.

.

Aku tak ingat kapan kami selesai dan bagaimana kami menyelesaikannya. Tahu-tahu di pagi hari, aku bangun di ranjang dengan badan yang terasa remuk. Jimin ada di sebelahku, tidur nyenyak dengan rambut kusut. Bau seks masih ada di antara kami, keluar dari kulit yang sempat banjir peluh. Banyak yang kulupakan dari cerita semalam. Yang tertinggal di kepala hanya sensasinya saja. Itu luar biasa. Aku tak peduli apakah Jimin melakukannya dengan cinta atau tidak. Bagiku yang terpenting, setelah dia kembali, kami menyatu sebagaimana sepasang suami-istri mesti berbuat.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Sekelebat mimpi tentang Taehyung membuat anganku jauh melayang entah kemana. Dalam mimpiku dia berdiri di pinggir danau yang berbunga teratai. Dari sana dia melihatku, tapi tak begitu jelas kuingat bagaimana ekspresinya. Mimpi ini membuatku ingin menghubungi Taehyung, tapi kuingat kalau aku tak lagi memiliki ponsel.

"Aku hamil." Di minggu kelima setelah malam dahsyat kami, aku bicara begini pada Jimin.

Lelaki yang duduk santai di depan televisi itu mendengung, tanpa melirik dia menjawab. "Ooh. Baguslah. Tapi jangan-jangan, yang ini akan sama seperti yang dulu-dulu. Kau kan sudah divonis susah punya anak?"

Ah, sumpah! Itu menyakiti hatiku. Dengan santai dia bicara, seolah tak peduli pada buah dari persetubuhanku dengannya ini. Waktu itu dia yang lantang ingin menceraikanku karena aku tak juga bisa memberinya anak. Kini ketika kesempatan itu datang kembali, dia tak jadi suami yang bersyukur. Aku mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah sambil tetap berdiri di tempat. Kupilih untuk memendam. Aku belajar dari kesalahanku kemarin-kemarin. Jimin harus tetap jadi pemenang.

Waktu berjalan, usia kandunganku hampir genap empat bulan. Ini lewat beberapa minggu dari kali terakhir aku hamil. Ketakutanku akan keguguran sedikit berkurang. Aku mulai menanam keyakinan bahwa bayiku akan tetap bertumbuh sampai tiba saatnya dia dilahirkan. Suatu hari di bulan itu aku keluar rumah dan pergi ke tempat Jimin bekerja untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya. Orang bilang, jika sedang hamil terkadang muncul keinginan yang tiba-tiba. Aku tak berniat untuk melakukan ini, tapi menjelang jam makan siang aku tanpa perlu berpikir langsung saja memasak. Aku naik taksi ke kantornya. Pak supir bilang wajahku cerah berseri. Itu karena ada yang berkembang di hati. Di jalan aku membayangkan Jimin yang lahap memakan apa yang kubawa.

 _"Ya, ya, lalu Pak gendut itu bilang kalau aku mesti pakai rok yang punya belahan tinggi besok-besok! Oh, tolonglah aku tak suka pria mesum. Apalagi yang sudah tua seperti Pak Bang!"_

 _"Ya ampun, kurang ajar sekali bos kita itu! Hahaha."_

Aku sudah hidup lama dengan suamiku. Dari tawanya saja aku tahu kalau itu Jimin. Di persimpangan antara taman dan pintu belakang gedung aku berhenti. Badanku ada di balik tembok. Telingaku mendengar gelak tawa itu memelan dan habis. Aku maju sedikit supaya bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan dengan siapa dia bicara. Ketika berhasil mengintip, kutemukan Jimin sedang duduk bercengkrama dengan seorang perempuan cantik.

 _"Omong-omong kau bilang kau akan nonton denganku kalau film itu sudah rilis. Kemarin aku lihat di internet jadwal rilisnya maju jadi minggu ini."_

 _"Akhir minggu ini?"_

 _"Iya, hari minggu ini."_

 _"Seokjin, kau memaksaku menonton bersamamu?"_

 _"Eh, enak saja! Kau yang mengajakku, bukan?"_

 _"Ayo kita nonton kalau begitu. Pilih mau yang jam berapa?"_

 _"Terserah."_

 _"Apa semua perempuan memang suka mengatakan terserah?"_

 _"Kau yang memilih saja!"_

 _"Kita ambil yang sore kalau begitu. Supaya malamnya bisa makan. Aku ingin makan di restoran Italia itu lagi."_

 _"Ya, ya, kau dan aku akan nonton setelah itu makan malam bersama di restoran Italia favorit kita..."_

Aku memilih untuk berhenti memerhatikan mereka. Aku mundur. Baru beberapa langkah kepalaku terasa berat. Aku menyandarkan punggung di tembok. Dahiku kuurut. Makan siang Jimin masih ada dalam kantung di jinjinganku. Perempuan itu bersinar. Dia bicara pada suamiku seakan dirinya dan Jimin adalah kawan lama—atau bisa kusebut kawan mesra? Aku teringat diriku dan suamiku dulu ketika kami masih jadi pengantin baru. Jimin sering bercanda. Dia senang menyahut. Dia begitu berisik ketika membicarakan hal yang dia sukai. Dia duduk lama hanya untuk mendongeng tentang makanan favoritnya atau juga film yang dia gandrungi. Dia mengajakku kencan di hari di mana dia libur bekerja. Dia berwajah seperti itu ketika bicara denganku. Dia bahagia denganku. Pahit rasanya ketika kau lihat orang yang selama ini tidur denganmu berbahagia dengan orang yang tak kau kenal siapa. Mungkin perempuan yang dia panggil Seokjin itu adalah jalan lain yang dia tuju ketika masa depannya tak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang bagus bersamaku...

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

.

.

 _"Yoongi, Yoongi?"_

Waktu belum sepenuhnya sadar, kupikir aku tidur di kamarku dan Jimin. Nyatanya, setelah kubuka mata dan kudapati wajah adikku, aku baru ingat kalau kemarin aku pulang ke Kampung halaman. Aku sempat merasa asing pada suara Taehyung. Kupikir ini karena aku sudah lama sekali tak pulang untuk menemuinya. Terakhir hanya ketika perayaan _chuseok._ Itu sudah hampir setahun.

"Aku bikin _pancake._ Ayo sarapan."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Melihatnya dari tempatku berbaring, seperti mengembalikan masa kecil kami di mana dia sering masuk ke kamar untuk memintaku bangun, memintaku sarapan bersamanya. Kini ketika dia melakukan itu ada sedikit dari hatiku yang teriris perih. Ternyata, hati bisa sakit ketika kenangan yang membahagiakan di masa lalu nampak kembali di depan mata.

"Badanku pegal semua," akuku padanya.

"Kau sampai di sini malam-malam, jelas saja. Lagipula kenapa tak hubungi aku dulu?"

"...ponselku hilang di jalan."

"Apa itu alasan mengapa wajahmu begitu kusut semalam?"

"Iya. Aku menangisinya."

Dia tertawa remeh. Walau sekilas mata kami berserobok, aku bisa mengerti kalau alasanku hanyalah bualan baginya. Dia tak benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku adalah pihak yang tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya. Dia seorang pembaca. Kebohonganku sia-sia.

"Kau tak mungkin menangisi sebuah ponsel," katanya, waktu aku selesai mencuci muka dan dia mengelap wajahku dengan handuk kering.

Aku duduk di kursi dan menunggunya menuang teh tanpa katakan apapun. Aku tahu dalam benaknya dia memikirkan alasan mengapa aku datang ke Kampung halaman malam-malam tanpa mengabarinya. Terlebih lagi, aku datang sendirian tanpa suamiku.

"Makanlah."

Mentega di puncak _pancake_ buatan Taehyung meleleh. Tapi aku masih diam tak berselera.

"Makan." Dia ulangi lagi kata itu.

Aku menatapnya. Kemarin-kemarin, aku mengatakan itu pada Jimin yang enggan menyentuh sarapan buatanku. Dia hanya minum kopinya, beberapa sesapan, lalu pergi seperti angin yang berlalu. Aku menunggu dengan harapan, tapi diabaikan itu buruk. Kini aku sadar kalau aku tak boleh membuat Taehyung kecewa. Aku mesti memakan _pancake_ itu, meski sirup _mapple-_ nya terasa hambar di lidahku.

"Kau sudah katakan pada suamimu kalau kau pulang kemari?"

Aku tak menjawab, hanya melempar pandang pada danau yang kelihatan sedikit dari jendela dapur.

Taehyung menghela napas. "Sejujurnya aku tak suka suasana sarapan yang seperti ini. Sejak semalam aku tak tanyakan apa-apa padamu karena kau terlihat lelah—amat lelah. Aku biarkan kau tidur di kamar dan berharap supaya kau lelap bermimpi. Tapi ketika kau muram seperti ini, aku tak bisa terus berpura-pura. Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Yoongi? Kenapa kau datang kemari sendirian tanpa suamimu? Dan lagi ... kau sedang hamil..."

Garpuku telah membelah _pancake_ itu, tapi aku terdiam mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku..."

"Kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya, tak usah jawab."

"Tolong mengertilah." Aku menggenggam garpu dengan erat. Ada geram yang muncul tapi aku tak tahu itu marahku pada Taehyung, pertanyaannya, atau Jimin yang mungkin saja tak peduli walau aku pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit.

"Yang penting sekarang makanlah dulu. Bayimu bisa kelaparan. Mau aku suapi?"

Setelah orangtua kami meninggal, adalah dia yang selalu memerhatikan aku. Dia selalu mengingatkan aku supaya tak lupa makan dan tak lupa untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Dulu aku sekolah sembari mengambil pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil yang bisa kulakukan di sore hari. Aku sering membelikannya sesuatu tiap aku mendapat bayaran dari kerja paruh waktuku. Tapi itu tak pernah bisa menebus sayangnya dia. Perhatiannya sangat banyak. Sampai aku bersuami pun dia tak pernah berubah. Bahkan kini, ketika aku merasa bahwa Jimin akan meninggalkanku tak lama lagi, dia masih perhatian padaku.

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

.

.

Di Kampung halaman, aku hanya tinggal selama dua hari. Taehyung memintaku kembali ke Kota. Katanya aku tak boleh lari meski itu cuma sejenak, karena siapa tahu aku membiarkan sesuatu yang baik terlalu lama menunggu di sana. Aku pun menuruti permintaannya. Aku kembali ke Kota dan berharap kalau benang antara aku dan Jimin akan benar-benar terikat erat lagi seperti dulu.

"Sejak naik pangkat aku jadi makin sibuk, Yoongi. Jangan melulu tanya kenapa aku pulang larut malam tiap harinya. Harusnya kau paham!"

Jimin melonggarkan dasi. Dia mendengus panjang. Lelah bicara padaku. Nyatanya, setelah aku kembali dari Kampung halaman, tak ada yang membaik di antara kami. Bahkan setelah lewat dua bulan, dan usia kandunganku bertambah, dia tak juga _menoleh._ Aku memegangi perut. Sesuatu terasa sakit di sana ketika Jimin membentak. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau suamiku tak berhenti berhubungan dengan Seokjin. Pulang larut malam dan alasan yang itu-itu saja tak bisa lagi kutelan bulat-bulat. Bajunya wangi perempuan. Wangi parfum yang kuyakin punya Seokjin.

Lalu, bayiku masih berdiam dalam rahim sampai sembilan bulan. Katanya bayi yang akan lahir sering berontak dengan menyikut atau menendang. Tapi lama aku menantikannya, gerakan-gerakan itu tak juga kurasa. Anakku seakan hanya tidur saja di sana tanpa mau memberi kabar pada ibunya. Dia tenang, terlalu tenang sampai aku khawatir.

Jimin bekerja dan aku di rumah. Aku menghitung hari di kalender. Taksiran kelahiran bayiku masih seminggu lagi. Tapi perutku sakit. Hari itu, sakit yang mulanya hanya seperti mulas-mulas biasa tiba-tiba menjadi tak tertahankan. Aku tersiksa. Aku tak lagi kuasa untuk berjalan keluar rumah dan meminta tolong pada tetangga terdekat. Aku hanya mampu berjalan sampai ke kamarku, sampai aku naik kasur dan duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat itu. Menunggu kepulangan Jimin bukan pilihan yang bagus. Sebuah keputusan yang berani kuambil kemudian. Aku memilih untuk melahirkan anakku sendirian. Harapku, jika dia ingin keluar saat itu juga, maka keluarlah dia dengan mudahnya.

Sakit itu semakin hebat. Mau tak mau, siap tak siap, aku harus mengejan.

"Nggh!" Aku mendorong anakku keluar. Tanganku mencengkram tepian ranjang, seperti sebuah reflek ketika aku mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengejan kuat-kuat. Berjam-jam kuhabiskan untuk melakukan itu. Ketika matahari kembali ke peraduan dan cahayanya meredup, aku mengejan panjang dan lahirlah bayiku. Nikmat kelegaan yang datang tiba-tiba kukumpulkan dalam pejam mata. Aku lelah betul-betul. Tulangku terasa lepas. Aku mungkin akan menyerah pada lelah dan jatuh tertidur seandainya aku tak sadar kalau anakku tak bersuara sama sekali. Lalu ketika aku menegakkan badan dan membungkuk sedikit, tak kulihat sebentuk manusia kecil menggeliat di antara kedua kakiku, melainkan hanya seonggok daging besar yang berlumuran darah.

"Hii!" Aku berteriak. Sambil memegangi kepala dengan dua tangan, aku bertanya-tanya di mana bayi yang barusan aku lahirkan. Dengan gemetar aku dekati onggokan itu dan mengaisnya. Kutekan tiap bagiannya untuk mencari di mana kepala, kaki atau tangan bayi yang seharusnya dapat kuraba. Baju, ranjang, dan segalanya sudah tak keru-keruan karena darah, keringat dan air ketuban. Tapi yang kulahirkan hanya seonggok daging?

Yang kutangiskan adalah ketakutan. Sambil menimang aku berbisik padanya. "Anakku ... anakku?"

Aku menumpahkan tangisan itu di permukaannya yang licin dan liat. Waktu membuka mata aku baru sadar kalau dia berkedut-kedut. Aku yang terkejut seketika melemparnya. Dia jatuh di atas ranjang yang lembab. Setengah takjub aku menatapnya, menontonnya yang tak juga diam, malah seperti mau meledak. Pelan-pelan kudekati lagi onggokan itu dan aku menyentuhkan ujung jariku padanya. Tak sangka, geraknya makin hebat. Ada selaput yang ikut terbawa ketika aku hendak melepaskan tanganku darinya. Lalu kupikir, bisa jadi daging itu hanya sesuatu yang membungkus anakku. Anakku ada di dalamnya!

Mungkin kau akan sebut aku gila karena melakukan ini. Tapi tanpa ragu aku mencoba merusak permukaan daging itu dengan menarik-narik selaput yang menyelubunginya. Itu lepas, lapis demi lapis. Gumpalan-gumpalan daging itu kucabik-cabik dengan kalap. Tanganku penuh darah, bahkan sampai ke dalam kuku. Entah cabikan yang keberapa, aku melihat sebentuk tangan kecil dengan lima jari yang merenggang. Aku menyentuhnya. Jari-jari itu menekuk seperti mencoba untuk memegang tanganku. Itu bayiku! Kucoba membebaskannya dengan merobek selaput yang menjadi penghalang antara tanganku dan tangannya. Karena dengan cakaran kuku itu tak juga robek, kugunakan gigi. Satu lubang kecil yang terbentuk tiba-tiba saja membuat selubung itu pecah seperti balon. Aku melihat dengan jelas serupa bayi dengan anggota tubuh yang lengkap. Kepala, tangan, kaki. Dia mungil, dia menggeliat. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia mulai menangis.

 _Oek! Oek!_

Suaranya nyaring. Aku terus menatapnya, menelisiknya. Dia tak juga berhenti menangis. Aku menyentuh tangan kecilnya, dan dia menggenggam salah satu dari lima jariku. Lantas aku pun sadar bahwa bayiku benar-benar telah bebas. Dia benar-benar telah lahir!

"Yoongi?"

Aku dengar suara Jimin yang sehalus desir pasir, dan gedebuk tas kerjanya yang membentur lantai. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan yang hampir kosong; takjub, terkejut, entah juga takut sebab mendapati aku dan bayiku (kami) yang bersimbah darah di atas ranjang.

Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia, aku berseru. "Aku telah melahirkannya! Aku telah melahirkannya!"

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

.

.

Anakku kuberi nama Jungkook. Dia punya tanda lahir di tengkuk, yang kalau diperhatikan baik-baik bentuknya seperti sekuntum bunga yang mekar sempurna. Dia suka tertawa kalau aku bercanda di depannya. Dia tak pernah menangis kecuali kalau dia lapar. Waktu Jungkook masih berusia sebulan, seorang dokter datang ke rumah kami dan mengatakan kalau Jimin kena gangguan psikis gara-gara melihat hal tak wajar di hari kelahiran anak kami (itu tentang aku dan onggokan daging yang membuat ranjang menjadi merah). Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Jungkook. Aku bisa tebak kalau Seokjin adalah pintu pertama yang akan dia ketuk, dan sudah jelas kalau perempuan itu mau menerima suamiku dengan tangan terbuka. Mungkin mereka saling mencintai, entah. Aku tak lagi peduli pada urusan sakit hati. Aku punya Jungkook dan dialah yang mesti kucurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya.

Demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup, aku mencoba kembali meniti karir. Aku mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah kedai. Meski hanya menjadi pramuniaga aku tak masalah. Yang penting aku punya uang. Lama-lama kurasa rumah yang kutinggali terlalu luas untuk kami berdua hingga, aku pun menjualnya. Aku pindah ke apartemen sederhana di tengah kota. Sayang perempuan beranak sepertiku agak sulit menemukan pekerjaan di tempat itu. Aku sempat menganggur. Tapi beruntungnya aku, ketika uang yang kupegang hampir habis, pekerjaan yang kulamar membuahkan hasil manis. Aku pun menjadi seorang _sales._

 _"Oh ya? Tanggal 1 September, ya? Akan kuusahakan untuk datang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku Jungkook."_

Suatu ketika dengan menggunakan ponsel murah yang kubeli dari tetangga, aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Taehyung untuk memberitahukannya bahwa Jungkook akan berulangtahun yang pertama pada 1 September. Aku sangat senang membaca pesan balasannya. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu anakku.

"Jungkook, Paman Taehyung akan datang menemuimu!" kataku pada Jungkook yang hanya terawa di gendongan.

Tanggal 1, hari minggu. Aku diam di apartemen menunggu kedatangan adikku. Tapi sampai matahari tenggelam, dan bulan semakin meraja, dia tak juga muncul. Malam sekali, dia baru mengirim sebuah pesan.

 _"Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf. Selamat ulangtahun untuk Jungkook. Kalau bayi ulangtahun, apa dia makan kue?"_

Jujur saja aku kecewa. Jungkook yang tidur pulas mana tahu kalau ibunya sedih karena tak jadi berjumpa dengan adik yang dirindu.

 _"Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf. Selamat ulangtahun yang kedua untuk Jungkook. Pasti sudah tumbuh gigi, ya?"_

Di tahun kedua, Taehyung tak datang pula.

 _"Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf. Selamat ulangtahun yang ketiga untuk Jungkook. Dia punya hobi apa?"_

Tahun ketiga, aku tetap menunggu.

 _"Aku tidak bisa datang, maaf..."_

Tahun keempat, pesannya begitu singkat. Aku mulai lelah karena Taehyung tak juga datang. Lama aku seperti orang yang menagih hutang. Dia pernah berjanji untuk datang padaku di hari ulangtahun Jungkook. Aku memegang janjinya terus. Aku selalu berharap dia akan datang sebab, sulit mengusahakan kepergianku padanya. Kondisiku pas-pasan. Tak pernah ada lebih untuk kusimpan sebagai tabungan. Aku tak punya uang untuk pulang ke Kampung halaman.

Tapi kala itu aku merasa mesti memaksakan diri. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan adikku. Dunia serasa mau kiamat kalau aku tetap menahan diri. Kerinduanku padanya terus menggelayut. Aku bahkan tak lagi memikirkan bagaimana esok dan esoknya lagi jika uang di dompet habis kupakai demi bisa menemuinya.

Jungkook kupangku, dia menggumamkan nama Taehyung sewaktu dia tidur di perjalanan. Bagiku gumamannya adalah angka yang mesti kuhitung. Satu, dua, tiga, dan kulupa sampai berapa. Aku melamun, lalu turut tertidur seperti anakku dan menitipkan angka-angka itu pada jam-jam yang menemani kami dalam kereta.

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

.

.

Matahari di Kampung halaman belum sepenuhnya menghilang ketika kami sampai. Rumahku tenang dibuai kuning-jingga. Tak ada yang menyambut ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku naik ke lantai dua dan kutemukan Taehyung meringkuk di kamar. Keadaannya tak terlihat baik. Dia kurus sekali. Rambutnya seperti tak disisir berhari-hari. Aku tak tahu apakah dia berdiam di ranjang itu sejak semalam atau malam-malam sebelumnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis ketika aku duduk di tepian ranjang dan Jungkook memanggil namanya.

"Kau datang tanpa menghubungi aku dulu..."

"Iya," jawabku singkat. Kubelai rambutnya.

"Paman Taehyung? Paman Taehyung, ya!"

Suaranya yang melengking bernada riang. Kupegang dahi Taehyung yang berkeringat. Jungkook mungkin tak tahu kalau pamannya sedang tak sehat.

"Jungkook sudah empat tahun sekarang! Beri selamat!" Dia minta Taehyung salami dirinya. Taehyung menadahkan tangan dan Jungkook menepuknya. Tapi ketika bersentuhan, anak itu nampak sedikit terkejut. Aku tak bertanya apa-apa sebab mungkin saja itu hanya karena Jungkook tajub tangannya tak sebesar tangan Taehyung. Lagipula, setelah bersalaman dia langsung menggeluyur kelilingi kamar dan melihat benda-benda yang terpajang di dinding dan di atas meja.

"Aku sudah punya firasat kalau kau sakit. Apa kau sudah makan?" Kutanya, Taehyung menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tak berselera. Semua terasa hambar."

"Kau sakit sejak kapan?"

"Aku tak lagi ingat..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

 _"Mama! Bunga!"_

Kulihat Jungkook memanjati kursi. Dia berdiri memegang bingkai jendela dengan badan condong ke luar. Anak itu menoleh padaku dengan binar mata yang gembira. Dia lantas segera turun dari kursi dan berlari melewati aku dan Taehyung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Lihat bunga!" Jungkook menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menoleh. Aku mau bangun untuk menghentikannya. Tapi aku bisa sebab Taehyung sama sekali tak bergerak di pangkuanku. Pada akhirnya anakku lari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan suara _dug-dug-dug_ keras penuh antusiasme. Bayangnya menghilang cepat. Taehyung yang diam seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk membiarkan anak itu berbuat semaunya.

"Yoongi." Taehyung memanggilku dengan suara yang lemah.

Aku menoleh padanya usai memerhatikan jendela yang—ah, buat apa juga kuperhatikan, Jungkook dan danau berbunga teratai itu tak terlihat dari lantai dua, hanya ada langit saja. "Apa?"

"Aku terlalu payah untuk tetap sadar, tapi aku ingin bicara banyak denganmu. Ini membuatku pusing, bingung."

"Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja. Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau bisa bicara apapun yang kauinginkan nanti, setelah kau merasa cukup beristirahat."

"Tidak, tidak." Kepalanya dia sungkurkan di perutku. Taehyung merajuk. Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tak ingin aku beranjak dari ranjang itu barang seinchipun. Dia ingin aku tetap duduk di sana, memangkunya. Dia bicara dalam gumaman. "Aku takut kau pergi; aku takut diriku pergi dan bukan kau yang terakhir kali kulihat."

Aku ingin tertawa karena ucapannya. Yang dia katakan adalah kalimat yang tak pernah ingin kudengar. Itu membuatku berpikir bahwa di antara kami (mungkin saja) tak ada hari esok. Ketakutan yang bersarang pada orang sakit itu menular padaku. Aku takut, marah juga. Taehyung seperti bunga yang layu. Tak lagi punya warna. Bosan bersembunyi di perutku, dia menghadapkan mukanya ke langit-langit kamar. Bulu matanya yang panjang seperti payung yang menutupi. Terlalu teduh sama dengan gelap. Aku tak melihat apa-apa di sana.

"Yoongi."

"Ya?"

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

"Apa?"

" _Anahid_ yang memberikan Jungkook kehidupan."

"... _Anahid_?"

Aku mencoba menyelami matanya yang tetap lurus ke langit-langit (langit). Gelapnya membuatku sama sekali tak bisa menemukan pintu untuk dibuka. Aku sempat kehilangan masa lalu kami di dalam kepala. Itu lenyap karena ketika kutiti wajahnya, tak kutemukan adikku yang ada di lembar-lembar memori. Taehyung hilang kemana, entah. Di pangkuanku hanya ada seorang lelaki sakit yang menggantung ceritanya di ujung lidah.

" _Anahid_ ?" Aku merepetisi.

"Suatu malam, kau yang terlalu lelap mungkin tak dengar derap langkahku ketika aku menuruni tangga. Aku keluar rumah dan pergi ke danau. Di keheningan itu, kupikir aku hanya sendirian. Ternyata tidak, di sana ada seorang perempuan yang mengaku bernama _Anahid._ Kami duduk bersama di tepian danau, memandang bunga-bunga teratai yang walau gelap masih terlihat samar. Dia bercerita tentangmu. Dia katakan padaku kalau yang kaukandung hanyalah segumpal daging, bukan apa-apa. _Anahid_ memberitahuku bahwa dia bisa menjadikan segumpal daging itu sebagai bayi—anakmu. Dia akan berikan kehidupan. Tapi, itu bersyarat. Siapa yang menginginkan kehidupan dari _Anahid_ mesti membayar dengan setimpal. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan seorang anak. Kau bahkan harus menderita karena keinginanmu itu. Suamimu menjauh dan kau hanya mengandung harapan yang kosong. Sejak aku bisa mengingat, kaulah orang yang paling kusayangi. Aku mau kau bahagia. Bila aku bisa buatmu bahagia, akan kubuat kau bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya, demi kebaikanmu aku rela. Maka malam itu aku membuat perjanjian dengan _Anahid,_ Yoongi..."

Aku diam terpekur. Taehyung menatapku.

"Semakin Jungkook dewasa, semakin pula aku melemah. Kuncup kecil itu akan berkembang, mekar sempurna menggantikan yang layu mengering. Ulangtahunnya adalah hitung mundur bagiku. Aku sakit. Aku mungkin akan mati tak lama lagi."

Ah, ucapan Taehyung hanya racauan yang sambung-menyambung menjadi sebuah kisah. Siapa itu _Anahid_ aku tak tahu. Lagipula, mengapa harus ada perjanjian? Hidup kita berporos pada apa yang kita percayai. Tuhan kita, atau siapapun itu. Taehyung mungkin percaya _Anahid,_ tapi tidak denganku. Segala keanehan yang terjadi bahkan sejak Jungkook lahir bisa saja adalah suratan Ilahi yang sebenar-benarnya. Jadi, siapa itu _Anahid_!

Aku menangkup pipinya. Keningnya kucium lama. "Adikku, kau memang sakit, tapi tolong lupakan perempuan yang kau temui di danau itu. Dan, jangan katakan apapun tentang hari esok yang buruk. Sebab bukankah Tuhan pemilik kita, Dia pula yang mengetahui dan berhak menentukan kapan kita akan mati?"

Aku mengatakan ini pada Taehyung. Di matanya ada sedikit celah pintu yang terbuka. Kuintip ada apa di dalam sana. Aku mencoba membaca keyakinan yang entah dapat kutumbuhkan di tempat itu atau tidak. Kemudian Taehyung menutup mata. Sebulir air keluar dari sudutnya. Kucium lagi kening itu dan bulir yang keluar semakin banyak. Itu mengalir, mengenai tanganku yang tak juga melepaskan pipinya. Air matanya hangat, tapi membuatku sedih. Aku memang sulit memercayai sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. _Anahid_ dan teratai. Aku ingin kisah itu menguap dan melebur dengan udara. Terhirup, tapi tak terasa. Ada, tapi tak teraba. Mungkin juga nyata, tapi biar aku memilih untuk berpaling saja.

"Jika kau tak lagi berdaya, biar aku yang berupaya."

"Yoongi..."

"Kau akan sehat kembali, _sayangku_..."

Aku mencium kelopak matanya yang basah. Saat itu, kecipak air dan kikik tawalah yang menghentikan percakapan kami. Suara Jungkook yang sampai ke telingaku begitu jernih, seperti letak danau dan tempatku duduk hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal. Taehyung bangun ketika aku meminta. Lalu aku turun dari ranjang, berjalan ke jendela dan membungkuk lihat ke luar. Di bawah sana Jungkook berdiri di tepi danau. Kaki dan tangannya kotor berlumpur.

 _"Mama!"_

Anak itu berteriak. Dia tersenyum seri padaku. Di tangannya ada bunga teratai dengan akar-akar yang kusut saling membelit. Teratai itu terkulai seperti orang tak bernyawa. Senyum Jungkook makin lebar waktu aku menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sesuatu antara Teratai dan Kelahiran Anak itu_

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note:**

 _*) Anahid; Ardwisur Anahid atau juga disebut Ardevi Sura Anahita: dewi air, melambangkan kesuburan_

 _Jadi, apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah membaca cerita ini?_

 _Aneh ya?_

 _Kejadian-kejadian di sini tidak berdasar fakta, maka jangan diambil pusing seandainya ini dirasa tak masuk akal. Saya cuma ingin bercerita apa adanya, seada-adanya imajinasi saya. Saya merasa bebas menulis, kalian juga bebas untuk menafsirkan. Yang penting semua senang (senang apaan baca ginian -_-)_

 _Yaudah saya cuap-cuapnya sampai sini aja. Mohon maaf kalo banyak typo atau salah-salah kata yang merajalela. Ngetiknya sambil napsu sambil teler ini hehehe. Makasih buat yang udah baca hehe._


End file.
